particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography of Trigunia
The Geography of Trigunia is composed of three major islands it is considered part of the continent of Keris. The largest of the three islands is known as Slambov, it contains the regions of Radin and Zarvosopol. The second largest is known as Kirikan which contains the regions of Lesnov and Vrosnok. The smallest island is known as Tirgith and contains the region of Brakav, Tirgith and Brakav are interchangeable. Trigunia has a total land area of 1,300,800 km² (808,279.647 mi²) making it the 21st largest nation of Terra by land area. Trigunia adopted the new oceanographic names set forth by the National Oceanographic Society and is bordered to the north by the White Ocean, to the west by the Green Sea and possesses a large part of Deliverance Pass. It is also close to the Mad Dog Ocean. Trigunia, similar to Dorvik, Hutori and parts of Dankuk are near arctic nations. Climate - highest latitude of a country, stretching from 52° North at the southern tip of Tirgith to 64° North at the northern tip of Lesser Chadonya - close to Polar circle at 66° 56' North - Because of high latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From late May to late July, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas north of the Polar Circle, and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from late November to late January, the sun never rises above the horizon in the north, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. - 24 to 65 in (610 to 1,650 mm). Coastal areas are subject to intense storms, wind, and rain. Winter temperatures average between -11°C and 1°C, and in summer between 6°C and 15°. - moderating influence of the sea, except in inner Bol'shuya Chadonya; esp. around the mountainous areas - northern parts of Malaya Chadonya (Lesser Chadonya) are windswept, stormy & inhospitable - western parts of Chadonia are wracked by storms; but high hills protect the coastal plain where most of the cities are located; therefore, cities have good climate & only moderate winters Flora and fauna - western Chadonia is evergreen forests; as is most southern of Yulrath - southern coast along the coastal plains is more temperate forests or open meadow land - northern coast of Chadonya & nearly all of Malaya Chadonya is rugged & rocky with few trees, mostly low grassland, lichens & mosses - most northern areas have layers of permafrost; however, most of the islands do not - largest mammals on island, mostly Greater Chadonya, are Belyĭ vapiti (White Elk), & Trigunskiĭ medvedʹ (Trigunian Bear), mostly on Lesser Chadonya is Severnaya poni (Northern Pony) - large number of polar bird species flock to the islands in the spring and autumn - birds include puffins, wrens, etc Physical geography Trigunia is comprised primarily of three island chains. Brakav also known as Tirgith, is located south of Radin. Trigunia is home to a several mountain chains, notably the Chaykoshov mountains, which is the highest mountain in Trigunia. There are several other mountains attached to Mount Chaykoshov, such as the Sterligiyev mountains, Labivichi mountains, the Brasinsk mountains, the Ramekamsk mountains and the Lyunaksk mountains which are located primarily on Zarvosopol, lending a helping hand in the dialectic differences between the Trigunians and the Kuzaki people. Trigunia is made up of three primary islands. Slambov (the largest island), Kirikan (the second largest) and the smallest known as both Brakav and Tirgith; located south of Slambov and split by the Tirgith Straights. Water geography Gallery Image:Strait of Trigunia Frozen.jpg|Icebreakers forcing their way through the frozen Strait of Trigunia in January 3041. Image:Barren Coast.jpg|The barren coast along the Strait of Trigunia in Kildan Olvar. Image:Tirgith Strait.jpg|Ferry leaving for Tirgith Island heading into the Tirgith Strait.]] File:Trigunian Puffins.jpg| Severnyĭ tupik (Northern Puffin) File:White Elk.jpg| Belyĭ vapiti (White Elk) File:Trigunian Bear.gif| Trigunskiĭ medvedʹ (Trigunian Bear) File:Trigunian Pony.jpg| Severnaya poni (Northern Pony) File:Northern Goose.jpg| Severnaya gusinyĭ (Northern Goose) File:Wood Fowl.jpg| Derevo ptits (Wood Fowl) File:Triguniasnowleopard.jpg| Snezhnyĭ bars (Trigunian Snow Leopard) File:Northern Bay Seal.jpg| Zaliv tyulen (Northern Bay Seal) Category:Trigunia